Music in Me
by sparklylulz
Summary: Everyone has a song in them. iPod shuffle fun part 1/5.


**A/N: I love this activity! Obviously, this focuses on individual members.**

I was actually giggling at some of the songs I got.

All characters are written from first point of view.

The fall finale was IN-FUCKING-CREDIBLE, btw.

This was absolute HELL to get out.

**A/N II: For some reason when I posted this, Rachel's part was removed. I've fixed it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe in disclaimers.**

* * *

Finn

**Don't Forget-Demi Lavato**

"_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget about me?"_

I just don't get it, well I guess I don't get a lot of things. Maybe that's why she left me, because I'm not smart or something. But, Puck's not smart either, well only when it comes to chicks, and Quinn is a chick. I hated myself for believing it as soon as the words fell from Rachel's lips. I knew in that exact second that she was speaking the truth. Rachel had always cared about me. I'm not really even mad that they slept together, only a little anyways. I'm mad that he still won, even though I stood by a pregnant girl for nearly five months. I did love her, I mean why else would I let her sleep on my bed, or use my tooth brush? That's love, right? Oh well, I guess it doesn't even matter anymore. I don't matter anymore.

* * *

Kurt

**What are Friends For?-Freshmen 15**

"_You're way too pretty for me  
And we disagree because your modesty is just another thing that makes me crazy  
Do you know what you were missing?  
Do you know who you are kissing tonight?  
Do you know, it should be me?"_

You know, being gay has taught me a lot. Everything from the fact that Calvin Klein is so 90s, and we should all worship the ground Beyonce walks on; you know, all the _important_ things. Its also taught me about patience, because frankly, I have been waiting on Finn for two years now. Sure it gets tiring, but I keep faith that someday he'll dump that pregnant girlfriend of his, and realize we were meant to be. It's quite obvious about the chemistry we feel. I'm not crazy, no matter what Mercedes has to say, that boy will be mine come Hell or high water.

* * *

Puck

**Secret Valentine-We the Kings**

"_Soft kiss and wine.  
What a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined..  
Nervous and shy for the moment  
we will come alive, tonight."_

Look, I didn't mean to get Quinn pregnant. Hell, I didn't even mean to sleep with her. She was just so soft, and smokin' hot, and all sad. It's all Finn's fault; if he hadn't been making goo goo eyes at that glee freak Rachel Berry, this would never have happened. I just wanted to make her feel better, because I hate when chicks cry around me. Plus I had a thing for Quinn ever since sixth grade, when I saw her bend over in a short cheer leading skirt. I'm a dude, I can't resist that shit-- especially when it comes to Quinn. Now I'm gonna be a dad, and no body will ever know. Karma's such a bitch, in fact she kind of reminds me of Santana.

* * *

Tina

**When Your Heart Stops Beating-(+44)**

"_And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone"_

I was use to being a freak, in fact I really liked being a freak. There was a reason I had invented that stutter in sixth grade. When every other member of glee was afraid of their image, I was happily content knowing that I would remain feasibly invisible for the rest of high school. I had never been slushied, either. I guess that's because I'm not crazy like Rachel, or popular like Finn and Quinn. I spent most of my time further insuring that I would be left alone. I had real friends like Artie to keep my company, and as far as I was concerned that's all I needed.

* * *

Artie

**Ohio is For Lovers-Hawthorne Heights**

"_I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels keep rolling on and on."_

Even when I was a kid, I hated being lied to. I remember at my seventh birthday party my mom had lied and said that my brother wasn't there because he had school. He wasn't there because he was out getting high with all his other friends. Then when I turned eight all the doctors told me everything would get back to normal. In this wheelchair? Yeah right. Now, the one girl that I thought I had always known had been lying to me all the time. I love her, because she had never let my disability push her away. I really need her, but how do you forgive someone who's lied to you for three years?

* * *

Mercedes

**If I Were a Boy-Beyonce**

"_'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed"_

I am such a hot damn mess. I can't believe I just busted Kurt's wind shield. He loves his SUV more than his tiara collection. But, I guess I've known from the beginning there wasn't a chance with him. I'd have more of a chance if I was white guy. Or Finn Hudson. But, I am so sick of all this damn drama, especially over Finn Hudson. That boy is dumber than a bag of sand, so why is like half of glee in love with him? You got Quinn, that white bitch just can't make up her damn mind. Then there's Rachel, who's crazy as all hell chasing after a ridiculous dream. Finally there's Kurt. Perfect, vulnerable Kurt. I just hope he doesn't get hurt. I'll be here to pick up the pieces if he does though, because that's what friends do.

* * *

Quinn

**Gone Forever-Three Days Grace**

"_So, I'll stay up all night with these bloodshot eyes_

_while these walls surround me, with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better now, that you're gone forever.  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all."_

I should have known that this would happen from the moment I found out I was pregnant. I should have known that all my lies would be found out, and that I would have to pay the price for them. As soon as Finn let the first punch fly I knew the shit had hit the fan. I couldn't even bring myself to hate Rachel, she was just doing everything I should have done. She is the only person I can trust anymore. I wish I loved Puck, I even wish I loved Finn. Maybe I could have changed things, and maybe I wouldn't be where I am now. I honestly don't know. The only thing I know now is that the only person I love is, is the one inside of me.

* * *

Mr. Shue

**I Hate This Song-Secondhand Serenade**

"_I may be sad but I'm not weak, this situation is bleak  
And your puffy eyes never lie, your tears come from inside  
Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you"_

I thought that empowering would help strengthen my messed up, shamble of a marriage. The only thing it managed to empower was the huge lie that broke it. Not that I'm sad, it's opened my eyes up to everything that I was missing. I've given Terri until Sunday to sign these divorce papers, and that horrible chapter of my life will be over. I can finally see that I have something so much better. My glee kids have taught me above all that staying true to yourself is all that matters in life. I almost lost the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Now that I can finally move on, (because Terri can cry, scream, and fight as much as she wants), I am a new man. A better man.

* * *

Terri

**Safe Ride-Cute is What We Aim For**

"_I thought "No one is smarter than me,  
No I don't need anyone's help"  
Or so it seems_

_I was so wrong  
You've changed me for the good"_

I can remember the day I met Will. He was short for his age, but filled out, and he was wearing a pocket square that made him look like Ted Knight, ironically enough. He had walked out onto the field to speak with the football coach about something that was unimportant. He was looking at me, in this way that I knew meant he was falling for me. It just took one look, and he became my destiny. He did everything I said, no questions asked. He believed me unwaveringly, and I think that's what changed me. I was so shut off and shy, and he brought me out of my shell, and that turned out to be bad in the end. Will was my everything. I walked all over him, and took him for granted, but that didn't mean I don't love him. But, I've been replaced by that doe-eyed harlot. So much for happy endings.

* * *

Rachel

**Fly With Me-The Jonas Brothers**

_"We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?"_

Contrary to popular belief, I have always had a firm grasp on reality. It just so happens that occasionally I slight myself the possibility of hope. Case in point: dating Noah Puckerman. I was hoping that he wouldn't be the insipid individual he is almost all of the time. Obviously, that was a ridiculously failed experiment. It's pretty much written in the stars of destiny that Finn and I are meant to be together. I honestly didn't mean to break his heart when I told him the truth. I just love him, and I can't let others hurt him. Maybe I am being unrealistic to the extreme in thinking that someday Finn Hudson will actually care more about me than the social ladder. Maybe.

* * *

Ken

**Whatever You Like-T.I.**

"_Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin' to drop a couple stacks on you_

_Wanted you could get it my dear "_

I would have done anything for her. Anything at all. Her wish was always my command. I should have seen this coming when Shuester and his wife split. Emma could never resist his smile, let alone his stupid chin dimple. I have a chin dimple too, damnit. I have always lost to Will. In high school I was quarterback, and he was leading man of glee. I still lost to him. Everyone knew that Terri was supposed to be _my_ girlfriend, that's how the social hierarchy of high school worked. But Will freakin' Shuester had to come in and mess everything up. He was always messing everything up.

* * *

Emma

**Two is Better than One-Boys Like Girls**

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life, and I thought hey  
You know this could be something_

_Cause everything you do, and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And I am left with nothing"_

I was so stupid to ever agree to take that ugly ring Ken bought me. I mean the signs have always been there, painfully obvious. Will was the only man I ever let touch me, because I didn't worry about germs, or diseases, or anything really. He was beautifully perfect, no matter what. That always overrode my fear of germs. I think that pretty much sealed the fact that I would spend my entire life in love with him. It's horrible, but I felt hope after finding out what Terri had done to him. He deserved so much better than she was. And at the end of the day, he ran into my arms, and whatever germs might be there didn't matter at all anymore.

* * *

Sue

**Hungry Like the Wolf-Duran Duran**

"_In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like whine and I'm hungry like the wolf"_

There's a reason for everything, and I am a firm believer in that policy. There was a reason for slavery, and a reason for why immigrants were forced to get sterilized. To keep the stupid persons in this country from breeding. There's a reason that glee club doesn't deserve to exist, and that's because freaks and gleeks should not ever be counted in such regard as Cheerios. Plain and simple. Perhaps I'm old fashioned, but I for one believe that orders are not made to be broken. And that's how Sue sees it.

* * *

Mike

**Realize-Colbie Caillat  
"_No, I can't spell it out for you  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now"_**

Being in glee is pretty awesome, it makes me feel more alive than football ever has. That's probably because we actually win in glee. It also helped me fall in love, ridiculous I know. She's beautiful, and blond... and pregnant. She's also in love with Finn. I wish she could just see that I don't care. I don't care that she's pregnant, or that she slept with Puck, or that she lied about it. Hell I'd lie about it too. But she'll never see me, not up against that competition.

* * *

Matt

**Tiger Lily-Matchbook Romance**

"_You turned to me and said,  
"I'll be going through withdrawal of you  
for this one night we have spent"  
and, I want to speak these words  
but I guess I'll just bite my tongue,  
and accept "someday, somehow"  
as the words that we'll hang from"_

My first thought was that she was crazy, which in all reality, she probably is legitimately insane. It didn't stop me from offering her a ride. She looked all sad walking around in rain, her pink rain boots splattered with mud. She agreed hesitantly, as I had never actually spoken to her before. Soon, she was talking about everything though, about glee, and Finn. About how she wanted to be famous just so she'd have something to keep her going every morning. I felt really bad for her. She's actually really pretty, and smart. She turned to me and thanked me saying, "Thanks Matt, you're a pretty amazing guy. I'll miss this." Before I could say that I would be here anytime she was out of my car and walking towards her red door.

* * *

Santana

**Bad Romance-Lady Gaga**

"_I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love"_

I don't give a shit if she's pregnant, she can keep her fat hands off my man. Everyone knows that Puck has been mine ever since freshman year. I gave it up to him first, and that meant something to him, I'm sure. That's why he always came back to my bed. I loved the fighting and drama that he dragged with him. Just not that pregnant bitch, because honestly she's nothing compared to me. All I ever wanted from Puck was to love me back. One day he will, I am sure of it. Afterall, no one can resist my sexts.

* * *

Brittany

**The Great Escape-Boys Like Girls**

_"We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape"_

Most people think I'm really stupid, but I get some stuff. On the Cheerios I always feel judged, because I'll kick the wrong leg, or forget what comes after five, but really that stuff doesn't matter. I love being in glee because they accept me for who I am. Kurt and Mercedes have been really good to me, and Rachel isn't as bad as I always thought. They're all my best friends, even if I may never tell them that. I really don't know what I would do with out any of them from day to day. They keep me going, and I love all of them, including Mr. Schue, more than I ever loved this Cheerio uniform.


End file.
